


The Princess

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friendship, Humor, Kiss and Tell, Lunch, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Megan Connor has gone and fallen for a woman.  The problem is, Megan thinks she’s a princess and would never lower her standards to date her.





	

The Princess  
By PattRose  
Summary: Megan Connor has gone and fallen for a woman. The problem is, Megan thinks she’s a princess and would never lower her standards to date Megan.  
Warnings: Language  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Fem-slash implied and slash implied  
Word Count: 1225  
A/N: I might continue this if anyone would like that. Megan sounds like she needs a few chapters. 

 

Megan walked up to Jim and asked, “Could I go to lunch with you two blokes today? I have a problem and I’m hoping you help me solve it.”

“Sure, we’re leaving in about ten minutes. Tell Simon you’ll be gone.”

“Yes, Dad,” Megan answered, almost laughing. 

Jim walked up to Blair and said, “Megan has problems, so we’re going to lunch with her today. I knew you wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh, I hope it’s nothing bad,” Blair said, worrying his lip. 

“Calm down, she seemed fine, Chief. We’ll find out soon enough.”

*

During the drive to Brad’s, not one word was said. Jim hoped she was going to talk soon, because otherwise she would drag this on for days. Nope, Jim didn’t want that.

They got their regular booth and sat down and ordered their drinks and sandwiches. They all knew the place so well, they didn’t even need a menu any longer.

Jim decided he would start the talk. “So Megan, what’s going on?”

“Have you two seen the new woman in records?” she almost whispered. 

Blair smiled and said, “You mean Sabrina Marshall? She seemed very nice to me.”

“Oh my God. Did you ask her what her name was?” Megan was

“Yes, I did and she told me to call her Brina for short. She was very, very sweet, why?”

“She reminds me of a princess in a tower. The kind that no one can reach, touch or talk to. What did you think, Jim?”

“I didn’t know her name, but she seems all right to me. What the fuck does this have to do with us taking you to lunch?”

“Don’t get angry, Jimbo. I have designs on her, but don’t know what to do about it. I’m telling you, she’s a princess.”

“Seriously? You’ve got the hots for her?” Jim teased. 

“I do not have the hots for her. She’s a princess after all. One does not get the hots over a princess. Am I right, Sandy?”

“But of course, Megan. One should always have respect for a princess,” Blair said before bursting out laughing. 

“Sandy, I truly thought you would be on my side.”

“I’m on your side if you go and ask Sabrina out on a date. But if you just talk about how she’s a princess, then I’m not on your side anymore.”

“Do you think she would laugh at me?” Megan asked. 

Jim touched her hand and said, “Calm down, Megan. She’s a nice woman. She’s not going to laugh at you at all.”

“All right. You two have talked me into it. I’m going to stop by after lunch and see what she says. Sandy, do you think I’m pretty enough to get her attention? I mean she has that long, blond hair that is natural, you can just tell. Then there are her blue, blue eyes that are to die for. She gorgeous. I just wonder if I have a chance.”

Jim was getting tired of this entire routine. “Megan, you’re gorgeous. You’re in beautiful shape, you have luscious lips, deep, dark eyes and that hair that most of us would kill for. What’s to worry about? The only reason why she would say no is because she’s taken already, she straight or she heard about how insecure you are. Maybe I should ask her out,” Jim teased. 

“Only if you don’t value your life, big man. I don’t share.” 

This made Jim laugh big time. "I was joking, babe. Not to worry at all." 

“Thank you, Mates, you have made me see the light. I’m going to ask her today. Sandy, I’ll call you later and tell you what she said.”

They finished eating lunch while Megan talked about the princess over and over again. Finally it was time to head back to the station. They all got in the truck and were on their way.

*

Simon stood in his doorway and called out, “Sandburg, my office.”

Blair walked in and sat down. “What’s up, Simon?”

“Have you seen Connor since she went to lunch with you? She called me up and said she couldn’t make it back until four. Then she hung up on me. Do you happen to know what that’s all about?”

Blair smiled and said, “Nope, I sure don’t. She seemed lost in thought during lunch today. Maybe something is on her mind.”

Simon nodded his head in agreement and thought out loud. “I think she might have lost her mind, Sandburg. You don’t hang up the phone on your boss.”

“Sir, I’ll talk to her when she gets here at four. I’ll see if I can’t find out what’s going on in her head. Thank you for being so patient with her.”

“Sandburg, I’m not patient with her. I’m ready to toss her ass back on a plane to Australia. Now get out of here and see if she’s all right when she gets here.”

Blair stood up and practically ran to his desk. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Simon thought he was so tough, but he was a big marshmallow. 

Jim looked over and whispered, “Why do you think she’s late?”

“It’s either she asked her out and she told her to fuck off, or she asked her out and they decided to get to know each other right then and there. I’m leaning towards the second one.”

“I hope you’re right, Blair.”

Blair whispered again, “Maybe we could go on a double date.”

Jim burst out laughing making everyone look at him, including Simon. Simon had that damn cigar in his mouth, unlit and chewing on the end. It was enough to make both of the men sick. 

“Heads up, Chief, she’s on the elevator and she’s singing.”

“That sounds promising. I hope it’s good news.” Blair went back to work on his report that still needed to get done by five that evening. _Oh shit, that’s only an hour away._

Jim acted like he was busy too. Megan got off the elevator, walked up to their desk and waited for them to ask what happened. Instead they ignored her. She couldn’t believe it. 

“Don’t either of you want to know what happened?”

Jim whispered, “I can smell what happened, Megan. I take it she wasn’t too big of a princess for you to take on?”

“She’s wonderful. We have a real date tonight, where we can kiss all night long if we want to. She’s new to the city and has no friends, so I told her that I would share mine with her.”

Blair glanced at Simon and said in a hushed tone, “Better get back to work. He knows something is up.”

“I’ll go and tell him I’m in love with a princess from records,” Megan joked. 

“Not a good idea, Megan,” Blair assured her. 

“Oh all right. He’s such a stick in the mud.”

“I’m happy for you, Megan,” Jim admitted. 

“Me too. I was so hoping for good news for a change. Have a good time tonight,” Blair said as she was walking back to her desk. 

Simon looked at Blair with questions written all over his face and Blair just shrugged his shoulders. Simon turned around and went back to his own desk and sat down. 

Megan whistled, hummed and smiled for the rest of the day, driving everyone nuts. She couldn’t help it, she was dating a princess. 

The end


End file.
